Persuade Me
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Werewolf AU: Thor has been courting Loki for some time, but the trickster just won't acknowledge him! Will a little more effort make him notice the demigod?


**I think this is actually my best slash story ever! Ok, this is set in an AU of werewolves, everyone is a wolf, except for Phil. Hope you like!**

Persuade Me-by PS

Thor had been courting his brother for a long time. His adopted brother, that was.

He had tried everything he could think of; sparring, and winning them all, treating Loki to gifts and prizes, and showing how young and virile he was to the trickster.

Loki merely scoffed and taunted him, ringing Thor's patience dry; making him see red when the black-haired man so much as looked at someone else.

If they were a regular pair the two would be half way between the courting stage, a crucial time, a time where the submissive partner would choose whether or not to accept the other werewolf.

Loki had shown little participation in the mating scheme, in fact, he did little more than glance at Thor when he pranced about the Avenger's mansion.

But enough was slowly becoming enough, Thor wanted very much to test Loki, to see if he truly wanted to mate or not, so, he did what he did best…he plundered.

Loki was in the kitchen, brewing his ritual morning coffee, and making himself some toast when Thor came in like a whirlwind, his blonde hair streaming around his face, his skin damp with sweat from his early morning sparring session with Steve.

"Good morning," Thor said cheerfully as he approached the other god, making Loki frown over at him, "hi," the trickster said simply.

Thor ignored it and moved even closer, now close enough to press the other man into the counter, "tell me Loki, what are your plans for today?"

The darker haired man glanced over at him, obviously unimpressed with the subtle tone that the blonde's voice had taken, "nothing much. I suppose I shall meet with Dr. Banner and help conduct some of his research, then perhaps a light spar with Clint later on…"

He trailed off with a smirk when he saw the grim expression on the other's face, "is something wrong Thor?" He mocked the god.

Thor moved swiftly after that, and Loki found himself pushed up against the refrigerator, Thor's muscled body pressing into his and sweltering him with heat, "you think it funny to jest about other men around me?"

Loki smirked up at the other man, his light eyes gleaming, "maybe, you really should control that temper of yours; honestly, you're about as bad as Bruce."

He gasped when Thor was suddenly growling, pressing even closer, "you will not talk about any other males, no one but me!"

Loki rolled his eyes, though, inwardly, he was slightly scared, "and what if I do?"

There was no answer to that, only another snarl and then Thor's lips were roughly crushed up against his.

Loki had never experienced anything like it before; Thor's body heat was amazing, helping to warm even his frigid skin, and the press of Thor's body against his was enough to make him moan in itself.

He let out a small whimper when the other pulled away, giving them time to gulp down air. Loki stared at the other god as he did so, staring straight into his sapphire eyes.

Thor stepped back slowly as he regained his breath, "if you talk to other men, Loki, then you will face the wrath of Thor, and so will they."

Loki shivered as the tall blonde walked away; knowing that Thor would screw he and his conquests in completely different ways…

It was a late night; the Avengers had had a busy day fighting off some idiotic criminals who wanted to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D., and as fun as it might have seemed all they wanted to do was relax.

So, they all settled down in the huge den, munching on pizza, sandwiches, chips, and popcorn while watching some dumb Sci-Fi movie that Stark was laughing over.

Steve watched his mate and smiled sweetly at the others, willing them to forgive his mate steadily. Natasha and Clint shared a loveseat, devouring a pizza together and talking together quietly.

Bruce had placed himself in the middle of the room, behind the coffee table, to partake in all of the food and see the screen perfectly in front of him. Steve and Tony sat behind him on a roomy couch.

Loki had taken refuge on a small couch which Thor had bullied his way into sitting on as well; now, the two were cramped together, legs slightly touching as they ate their meal.

Out of the corner of his eye Thor studied his intended mate; Loki was efficiently snacking on a turkey sandwich and a small bag of chips, eyes narrowed as he watched the TV. screen, idly licking his fingers as he finished up his food.

Thor swallowed roughly and dug into another slice of pizza, trying to will away thoughts that would make him take his mate right on the couch in front of his friends.

When he glanced back at Loki the man was staring straight at him, that smirk on his lips, those icy eyes sparking with malicious delight.

Thor held his gaze, silently noting that Loki had positioned himself so that his body was facing the Thunder god's, their legs fully touching now.

"Um, guys," a voice suddenly coughed to them; Thor whipped his head around to see Steve standing there, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck, "the movie's over."

Thor looked around the Captain and saw that the movie was indeed over as was their make-shift party. Natasha and Clint were silently picking up their trash and heading to the kitchen, while Bruce was stuffing a few remaining pizza slices into his mouth, and Tony was sound asleep on the couch, snoring slightly.

Thor cleared his throat, "oh, of course. I shall retire then, thank you for the meal Steve."

Steve nodded, even though Tony may have bought it, the whole thing was the Captain's idea, and therefore, he must be thanked as well.

Thor quickly gathered up all of his trash along with Loki's and hurried through the open doorway, aware of Steve's questioning gaze on him.

When he rounded the corner he was aware that Loki was also watching him…

After his annual sparring session Thor was busy sniffing out his desired mate; his scent was leading towards the kitchen, but the scent of another male was there as well.

Annoyed, the blonde crashed through the doorway, staring at the scene in front of him; Loki and Clint were in an embrace, both clinging closely to one another, making Thor see red.

Before either of the two could move Thor was moving, grabbing Loki with one hand and swinging him behind him, and punching Clint with his other fist.

The archer fell to the ground, clutching his aching jaw desperately; Loki cried out, reaching for the other man, but Thor held onto him tight, still growling and moving out of the kitchen, dragging the paler man along behind him.

They made it through the door before Thor picked the black-haired male up and swung him over his shoulder, making Loki shout and pound on his backside with his fists.

"Thor, put me down this instant!" Loki cried out, contemplating conjuring a dagger and stabbing the blonde with it.

Thor merely huffed and took one of the side stairs up to his room; when they made it to the demigod's quarters Loki found himself flopped down on the bed, bouncing mildly as Thor locked the door and stalked back over to him.

Loki pulled himself up onto his elbows, "what do you think you are doing?"

Thor growled lowly, "getting my mate." Then, he pounced.

The heavy blonde was on top of the slimmer god before Loki could move; harsh lips pressed against his, making it impossible to breathe or move.

Panic was slowly setting in, "no!" Loki gasped as he turned his head aside, filling his lungs with as much air as he could engulf.

Thor snarled, "yes," then, he was back again, this time clutching Loki's face, pressuring him into staying still.

Loki was helpless as Thor began removing his tunic, breaking his belt in half and shoving his pants down to his ankles.

Loki gasped as Thor reared back, disposing of his own clothes and staring down at the slighter male; Thor studied his body, taking in the pale expanse of skin and the lean build of his body.

Groaning, he swooped in for another kiss, running his hands down the trickster's sides, his fingers coming to rest on his hips.

Loki gasped, breaking their kiss once more, his lips damp and swollen, "Thor, don't-"

One hand was already grasping his aching cock, taking in it's shape and the contrast between the softness of the sensitive skin and the coarseness of his pubic hair.

Thor looked up at him, making them both remove their eyes from the sight of the large hand stroking the delicate organ, "you are beautiful my mate."

Loki blushed, biting his lip as Thor continued to stroke him; he moaned out as the pleasure rose.

Suddenly, the hand was gone and Thor's fingers, the one's damp with Loki's own precum, were held up to his lips, "suck."

Loki, caught up on the wild enchantment, took the appendages into his mouth, sucking delicately, lightly nibbling on the tan flesh. They were pulled from his mouth after a few seconds, Thor pushing him back down, "enough. Relax now."

Loki was forced to watch as Thor moved down between his thighs, pushing them wide and sticking his fingers against Loki's sensitive hole.

The first finger was merely discomfort, the second finger was a burning sensation, the third finger was nearly agony.

Loki writhed as Thor fucked him with his fingers, opening him wide, making Thor groan, "I will take you now."

Without waiting for a reply Thor positioned himself on his knees, pulling Loki up with him; then, he thrust.

Pure, dead, pain.

Loki cried out, the sound echoing around him as Thor held him close, staying still inside the hot body of his new mate.

"Shh," he told the paler god, "it will only hurt for a few minutes. So hot, so tight, so wonderful my Loki dearest. My Loki, mate."

The words were whispered in his ear, making Loki shiver, finally, he whispered, "go."Thor nodded at him and began moving slowly, letting Loki adjust to his size and the feel of someone in him. Then, the thrusts became broader, deeper, making Loki gasp and claw at Thor's shoulders.

The two rubbed against each other, Thor jerking Loki off, and finally, when they reached the end of it, Thor bit deeply into the junction between Loki's shoulder and neck.

They fell together on the bed, Thor still holding the black-haired man close, soothing his still remaining pain by stroking his back.

After a little while, when their breathing was back to normal, Thor sat up a bit and looked at Loki where he laid on his side, breathing softly against Thor's chest, "why were you with Clint?"

Loki opened his eyes a bit, looking up at the blonde, "Clint and I…he and I have become closer recently. He has confided in me that he has chosen a desired mate. Phil."

Thor blinked, "Phil? As in Phil Coulsen? The SHIELD agent?"

Loki's lips curled upward a bit, "yes, that Phil. He was simply asking what the best way to court the man was. I was comforting him, he had heard a rumor that Phil and Agent Hill were dating."

Thor's eyes were wide, "well, are they?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "no. And I was telling Clint that before you barged in so rudely and dragged me away."

Thor flushed, "I shall go and apologize." He started to get up but was held back down by Loki grabbing his arm, "no, do it later. Stay here with me some more."

Surprised, Thor settled back down again, letting Loki snuggle close.

They were quiet for some time before Thor got curious, "Loki, why did you not accept my advances before now?"

The other male opened his eyes again, the blue irises of the two meeting, "Thor, all you had to do was ask."

The blonde stared at him, filled with wonder as the other pulled the covers up over him and fell asleep; Thor watched him a while longer before following his example…

**Hope you enjoyed it! It actually only took me a little while to write it, which you might notice in the bad style of it. Please comment! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
